This invention relates to a battery of coke oven chambers which is constructed and arranged so that the width of each coking chamber decreases from the coking side toward the pusher side while the space between adjacent heating walls is subdivided into vertical heating flues wherein rich-gas burners extend from the soles of the heating flues. More particularly, the present invention is addressed to a novel arrangement of such rich-gas burners which extend to progressively increasing elevations from burner-to-burner to a maximum elevation at the pusher side of the coke oven chambers.
The shape, and more particularly, the height of the flame from rich-gas burners in heating flues is determined by the height at which the rich gas is discharged from the top exit zone of the burner. Other factors determining this height include the speed at which the gas leaves the exit zone of the burners and the upward thrust of the regeneratively preheated combustion-supporting air supplied at the sole of the heating flues. Uniform heating of the coking coal contents in adjacent coking chambers depends upon the shape, and more particularly the height, of the rich-gas flame in the heating flues.
As a rule, the width of a coke oven chamber decreases from the coke side toward the pusher side to facilitate pushing out the carbonized coke. For example, the width of a coking chamber may decrease from 480 millimeters at the coking side to 420 millimeters at the pusher side. This corresponds to approximately a 15% increase to the volume of coking coal at the coking side as compared with the pusher side. The heat consumption by the coking coal is correspondingly increased. The heating flues at the coking side, therefore, receive a much greater quantity of gas than the quantity of gas which is fed into the heating flues at the pusher side. All other conditions being equal, the resulting rich-gas flame is shorter in proportion as the quantity of gas becomes smaller and the shorter flame alters the vertical distribution of heat transferred from the heating flues to the coking coal in the oven chamber.